


Tall, Dark and Handsome

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalek Sec has a cunning plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before _Daleks in Manhattan_ , so the Cult of Skaro are all conventional Daleks in appearance.

Dalek Sec was practising his speech before a full-length mirror. 

"In vain I have struggled," he began. "It will not do. You must allow me..." 

"You are correct," Dalek Thay interrupted. 

Sec's eyestalk swung round to glare at him. 

"Explain." 

"You are correct that it will not do. This idea is stupid." 

"You say that about all my ideas." 

"Perhaps this is because they are all stupid," suggested Dalek Caan. 

Sec gave him a glare, too. 

"Just because the Cult of Skaro was created to think the unthinkable does not mean we have to implement all the plans we come up with," Dalek Jast said in a reasonable tone (at least, as reasonable as a frantic ring-modulated screech can be). "Some of them could perhaps be ruled out by a screening process?" 

"This plan is a good plan!" Sec shouted. "Daleks will harness the power of love! We shall seduce the Doc-tor's companions from him! We shall break his heart!" 

"Hearts," said Thay. 

"What?" 

"The Doc-tor has two hearts." 

"Soon he will have none!" Sec crowed. "This plan will succeed! You will obey!" 

The other three Daleks looked down at their leader's twitching gunstick. 

"We obey," they chorused glumly. 

"Then give me the flowers! Victoria Waterfield will be my valentine!" 

  


Once Sec had glided out, his plunger gripping a bunch of lethal Varga blooms, the three other Daleks exchanged glances. 

"You did not tell him that Valentine's Day was yesterday," said Caan. 

"He would not have listened." Jast despondently waggled his eyestalk from side to side in the Dalek equivalent of a shrug. "It is futile to argue with one who is infatuated." 

"He is only simulating the emotion," argued Thay. "He claims that this is all in aid of his masterplan; the girl merely a means to that end." 

"You are certain of this?" Jast asked, almost nervously. 

"Even a Dalek in his mental condition can never truly love an inferior lifeform." 

"For a human," Caan remarked thoughtfully, "She is top totty." 

The other two Daleks swung their eyestalks round and favoured him with a long, silent look. 

"Was that a little too unthinkable?" he added.


End file.
